


Photographer

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: Jihyun Week 2017 [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Other, a little abstract, implied v/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: Jihyun week day 4: Photography/MusicWhat kind of person is a photographer?





	Photographer

**Author's Note:**

> I had no plans for this fic I just really really love Jihyun Kim, ya feel?   
> So this is what my fingers decided to do with that.

The goal of photography is to capture and seal a specific moment in time. Time is so fleeting that we can never go back to one moment, so photographers are the type of people who want to seal it as if it were a fly in amber. Wanting to seal time seems awfully ambitious. What kind of a person would be able to hold that type of power and wield it efficiently? 

Perhaps a businessman could do it. They are the head of a corporation, someone very focused and able to think with a level head in any situation. They are someone who would know how to monetize those sealed moments of time… but money isn’t the reason one should  _ seal time. _

Perhaps a genius could do it. He would do it for fun, or perhaps because he was bored. He wouldn’t try to sell it because he would have no use for the money. He would upload it to a computer and maybe use the sealed moments of time as a sort of blackmail if the need ever arose. He would, in the end, use the sealed moments of time for more bad than good, not because he’s a bad person but because he has no other choice.

Would it fall to the one who’s been betrayed? He’s also a genius, but he would never admit it. He wouldn’t sell it or use it for corruption. He also wouldn’t be interested in saving any one moment. It’s difficult to know what’s going on in his mind. He would do it to avoid being abandoned again, but he wouldn’t enjoy it. 

Perhaps the girl who works too hard. She would wield the power efficiently, but maybe it would become too big of a burden for her. She already has too much on her plate, she shouldn’t have to deal with time as well. She’s more interested in coffee, but she would admit that there’s a certain charm to those moments. She wouldn’t accept it if it was offered to her. 

The actor… is not the best choice for the job. The actor doesn’t want to seal any moments of time, for a show is more than one moment. He believes that a show must go on and it should never be stopped. He would shy away from the job, but he wouldn’t be opposed to photographs of himself, as long as the genius didn’t get ahold of his sealed moments. He doesn’t trust the genius with his moments. He would much sooner trust the genius with his life. 

The gamer has potential, but it would benefit him more to focus on schoolwork instead. He’s not mature enough to wield time. Still, he has so much potential. It would be interesting to see what direction his future goes… if he would stop playing games long enough to figure it out.

The hacker would use it for the same reason as the genius. The hacker is close to the genius, although one couldn’t necessarily call them friends. The hacker is much more likely than the genius to use those sealed moments for blackmail, granted that he had the time to do it. 

The sad girl could definitely do it. She’s full of so much sorrow that it’s easier for her to connect and understand the meaning behind those moments in time. She understands their truth and she finds comfort in them. Still, her whole reality would change. She would embrace their darker meaning, use those sealed moments and twist them into something  _ wrong _ . It’s best to keep her from them. She’s not strong enough… not mentally. 

The one who fell in love could do it. They want to save everyone, but they also understand that it’s not quite possible. They love all of those people who came before and were deemed unable to wield those moments in time, even the sad girl. They would pass on the task because they don’t really have the time or energy. They’re the support of all the people they care about, which is a burden nearly as large as holding the sealed moments. Instead, it would fall to the person that they love the most.

The artist is the best person for the job. He understands how photography works and how to express himself. He recognizes those moments in time as wondrous things of beauty, and he sends them to all of those aforementioned people to show them how much he cares about them. When he has that power it’s almost like all of them have it but all of the burden falls on him.

He’ll take that burden gratefully and hold it so none of the others have to, so they can experience only the good from it and none of the bad. It’s also to protect the moments themselves. He would never sell them or use them as blackmail or turn them into something darker than what they are. He’s the very definition of a good man. 

It’s easy to speculate that perhaps he was chosen by time, and not the other way around. He would never admit to it, playing down the gift. He would call it talent, or he would call it a hobby. Just something that he’s passionate about. Often times he wouldn’t talk about the moments themselves at all. He would leave them up for interpretation for everyone to make their own. 

So then why does the artist have those captured moments in time, and does he view them as they are, just photographs? He is the only one who knows the answer to that. He told the sad girl, but she may not have understood what he meant. Not completely. He must have told the businessman, the two of them are very close. Perhaps he told the one who loves him, who loves him more than they love anyone else. Perhaps he told the one who he trusts, the one who he finds comfort in. Perhaps he told you...


End file.
